Count On Me
by aalyiahelddir
Summary: Songfic based on Bruno Mars' song "Count on me". Set during DH. No warnings, Hermione is finding it hard to stay focused on the war. Very short, was listing to the song, the idea came into my head. Just wanted to throw it out before I forgot. Not romantic, based purely on friendship.


**Update: Just made a few grammatical changes and stuff. Losing as much passive voice as I can.**

Hermione Granger had always been dubbed as the "smartest witch of her age". She revelled in intelligence and books but through the years she came to realise that true wisdom came from life experience. That was where real lessons were learnt. She knew this and even though she had been in a few difficult situations with her friends, especially over the past year, she didn't feel like she had learnt anything. She felt lost, confused and absolutely terrified.

It was 1997 and she was travelling with her friends trying to destroy the last pieces of the Dark Lord's soul. The journey had been long and hard and many an argument had erupted between them all, the worst of which was between her two friends. She hadn't wanted any of this to happen, she certainly didn't feel anything for Harry other than the love of a brother and best friend. Ever since she could remember she was attracted to Ronald but he was so oblivious to realize it.

When Ronald left she was angry. He was being stubborn and she wasn't going to put up with his nonsense if he wouldn't even let her explain anything, as with Harry. As the days went on, she felt increasingly depressed and numb, wishing he was there to help them. She would find herself finding a secluded area every so often to cry, using charms to quieten down the screams she let out from the agonizing hurt which filled her. Always believing Harry didn't notice her absence and was blind to how she was feeling, she would act like nothing had occurred and Harry was beginning to worry.

After a long, very hard day, Hermione sighed with exhaustion. She collapsed against the wall of an abandoned house where the two had decided to take over for the night, and sobbed. She didn't have the energy to put up her charms, so she tried to stay quiet. She knew everything would be so much easier if Ron were there. She was struggling with so many conflicting emotions; she was angry at him for leaving them, but she missed him terribly and just wanted him to comfort her. She felt lost, confused and absolutely terrified.

She placed her head against her knees and felt wet hot tears drip from her eyes, landing on her jeans and she just let it all pour out. She didn't care if Harry saw her now; she needed reassurance that something would turn out okay. She closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall and she felt a presence next to her. She turned her head and saw the concerned emerald eyes looking back at her. She gave a small half-smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She lost all inhibitions and screamed her tears into his shoulders. As she poured all the regret, insecurities and feelings of abandonment into him, she began to feel light. She didn't have to hide any more.

As the tears slowed down, she clung to Harry, not wanting him to leave her by her lonesome again. He looked down at her and she looked back up to him. The whole time they didn't share a word. Radiating from his eyes was everything that Hermione had needed to hear.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you. Find out what we're made of  
what we are called to help our friends in need._

_You can count on me like 1 2 3, I'll be there. And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2, and you'll be there, 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah._

_If you're tossing and you're turning and you just can't fall asleep, I'll sing a song beside you. And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me, every day I will remind you. Find out what we're made of what we are called to help our friends in need._

_You can count on me like 1 2 3, I'll be there. And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2, and you'll be there, 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah._

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry. I'll never let go, never say goodbye._

_You can count on me like 1 2 3, I'll be there. And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2, and you'll be there, 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah. You can count on me 'cause I can count on you._

She gave her friend a hug and smiled a true smile at him.

"Thank you, Harry." He smiled back at her and gave a simple nod. He stood up from the wall and pulled her up with him. Together, arms wrapped around each other like best friends do, they found a comfortable place to sleep, and for the first time in many, they both slept pleasantly the entire night through.


End file.
